War of the Realms Vol 1 6
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Arthur Adams | CoverArtist2 = Matthew Wilson | Production1_1 = Patrick McGrath | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = What I truly am, Malekith, now and forevermore... is the God of the Unworthy. And the end of this Thor-damned war. | Speaker = Thor | StoryTitle1 = Chapter Six: The Storm of Thors | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Russell Dauterman | Inker1_1 = Russell Dauterman | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** Numerous unidentified others * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others * ** ** ** * * ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * Frost Giants * ** ** ** * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** Ten Realms *** **** ***** **** ***** **** ***** ****** **** *** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* Midtown ********** ********* ********* ********* ********** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* *** *** **** ** ** * ** *** ** * Items: * arm prostheses * * * * * * * Ultimate Mjolnir * War Machine Armor * * * and * and * * * * * and * * * * * * * and * Vehicles: * Events: * * * * | Synopsis1 = Pinned to the new Yggdrasil, Thor Odinson sacrifices his left eye to the World Tree for the knowledge to defeat Malekith, but it's not enough. He begs Yggdrasil not to take the last shard of Mjolnir, but reluctantly allows the tree's stellar flames to claim it. In return, Yggdrasil grants him a way to stop Malekith: find more Thors. Billions of years in the future, Frigg Wodendottir reads these events from a book to her sisters Atli and Ellisiv, the latter noting that they now know how their grandfather lost his eye and grumbling that she can't believe he never told them this tale before. Atli asks what happened next, Frigg incredulously responding that Thor's "fantastic allies" travelled through time to the distant future in order to retrieve an old ally. As soon as she finishes reading this, a time-portal opens and Reed Richards and the Thing step through. Before the Goddesses of Thunder can attack the intruders, All-Father Thor greets the two Fantastic Four members and says he's been waiting for this day for millennia. In the present, the present day Thor Odinson and All-Father Thor stand in the ruins of Asgard. The Present Day Thor explains the situation with Malekith to his future self, saying they need more Thors to defeat Malekith. Recalling their battle against Gorr the God-Butcher, All-Father Thor agrees - noting that with his missing eye, prosthetic arm, and beard Present Day Thor is starting to resemble him. As the Young Thor from the sixth century approaches and boasts that he's ready for battle, All-Father Thor laments the return of his youngest self. As his older and younger selves bicker, Present Day Thor tries to get them to stop arguing by reminding them that they did great things working together. Jane Foster agrees, revealing she has regained her Thor powers by claiming Ultimate Mjolnir - though it is unstable and trying to tear itself apart again. The Thor Corps set out to take down Malekith, while on Midgard their allies continue to fight Malekith's forces. In Manhattan, Iron Man, the Punisher, She-Hulk, Logan, and Spider-Man combat the last of Laufey's Frost Giants. As a Frost Giant roars that they'll never take Midgard back, Captain Marvel crash-lands Queen Sindr behind him and decapitates him with the Twilight Sword, asking where Laufey is. Confronting the Frost Giant King alongside Black Panther, Lady Sif, and the Thing, Captain America tells Laufey to surrender as his allies have been defeated. Sneering that he never had any allies, Laufey pulls out the Casket of Ancient Winters and eats it. His powers immeasurably augmented, Laufey exhales a torrent of cold air that threatens to freeze the heroes of Midgard solid. Protected by Hofund's divine magic, Daredevil challenges Laufey in the name of Hell's Kitchen. At Stonehenge, Malekith hears the Thor Corps approaching and augments his acolytes with the Venom symbiote -- bonding to it in emulation of Knull and Gorr. Freyja tells Malekith that he's lost the war and should flee while he still can, but the dark elf warlord cheerfully states that the War of the Realms was his proudest accomplishment, eclipsed only by the impending death of Thor. As Freyja despairs and asks what gods they can pray to, Odin tells her to pray to Thor, making a maudlin joke that their son probably won't hear her over the thunder. The Thor Corps arrives, Malekith expressing surprise at the existence of multiple Thors. Manifesting wings of living abyss, Malekith declares himself to be the Butcher of Thors and dubs his symbiote-sword the Venom Blade and Symbio Sword - telling his Spider-Elf acolytes and Wild Hunt to kill Thor's parents. The Thor Corps divvy up their opponents between them and lunge into battle. In Manhattan, Daredevil's divine blood turns to slush as the Casket of Eternal Winters-augmented Laufey boasts of his supremacy. Daredevil throws Hofund, rebounding the divine sword off walls of ice, but Laufey catches the blade with his teeth and eats it. As Laufey exhales a blizzard to blanket all of Midgard, Screwbeard the dwarf despairs but Sir Ivory Honeyshot the light elf senses a glimmer of hope: in space, the God Tempest manifests and wreathes the Sun in divine lightning, imbuing itself with stellar plasma. At Stonehenge, All-Father Thor berates Young Thor for his recklessness, since his death would erase him and Present-Day Thor from the timeline; Young Thor complaining about his nagging. Freyja and Odin berate Jane for taking up the mantle of Thor again, Odin telling her that if she dies he won't be able to resurrect her again. Wielding Jarnbjorn and the Last Hammer of Asgard, Thor engages Malekith; but the symbiote-augmented dark elf recalls the time he lopped off Thor's arm with his own axe. Snaring Thor's hammer, Malekith coats it in living abyss and dubs it the Black Hammer of the Accursed. Before Malekith can kill Present-Day Thor, Jane intercepts his attack with Ultimate Mjolnir - Malekith retaliating by trying to impale her with his prehensile tongue and noting that her weapon's instability means it can only withstand a single throw. As Young Thor and All-Father Thor sensing the approaching God Tempest, Present-Day Thor taps into the berserker rage and recklessly throws himself at Malekith, but Malekith repels Thor and boasts that all the thunderbolts of a thousand Thors couldn't stop him. In Manhattan, Sif and Captain America defend the wounded Daredevil, who whispers for Thor to wield the Storm of Storms. Present-Day Thor snaps that his older self telling him to "wield the storm" isn't being helpful, catching Malekith's hammer and saying that all he'll need to finish the dark elf warlord off is a good hard rain. As the God Tempest reaches Earth, it begins to rain ice and fire - Ivory Honeyshot telling Screwbeard that this was how life began and that something new is about to be born. Malekith scoffs at it raining fire, but Thor reminds him that symbiotes are weak to it. As his Spider Elves ignite, Malekith watches in horror as the God Tempest convalesces into a reforged Mjolnir. As Malekith stammers that Thor isn't worthy, Thor replies that it's the unending struggle to become worthy that counts and declares himself the God of the Unworthy, lifting the reforged Mjolnir. With a single blow, Thor separates Malekith from the Venom symbiote, Jane congratulating Thor on his victory. Noting that Malekith was right that Ultimate Mjolnir only has one last throw left in it, Jane states she knows just who to use it on. As Laufey triumphantly declares the dawn of a new Age of Giants, Ultimate Mjolnir smashes into his head and knocks out one of his eyes. As Laufey furiously demands to know who threw it, a gash opens up in his chest as Loki carves his way out of his father's stomach using Hofund and the Cask of Ancient Winters - holding his dismembered and half-digested body together with magic. Young Thor lops off Malekith's arm, the dark elf warlord projecting false bravado and declaring he only needs one hand to kill the Thors. Present Day Thor urges Malekith to surrender, telling him that the War of the Realms is over, but Malekith desperately states that the war can never end or everything that he's lost and suffered for will have been for nothing. Malekith commands his Wild Hunt to tear the Thor Corps apart, Thor urging him to stop since his fear has broken his control over them. Shouting that he has no fear, Malekith repeats his command - oblivious to his bog tiger and remaining hounds eyeing him ravenously. As Malekith laughs, his bog tiger bites down on his remaining arm and takes off, the hounds ripping off his legs. As the heroes of Midgard celebrate the end of the war, the Punisher leaves to resume his one-man war on crime and Daredevil laments the loss of his divine powers. The Venom symbiote returns to its humanoid form, noting that Malekith's dark magic actually helped fix its mental instability and that it has to prepare for the coming Carnage. Ultimate Mjolnir crumbles as Jane Foster bids it farewell, but as she sadly returns to human form the shards of the hammer converge on her and morph into a golden vambrace that covers her arm. Young Thor and All-Father Thor bond over their mutual love of alcohol - the latter promising to show the former the wonders of craft beer. As peace returns to the Ten Realms, Odin expresses pride in his son and steps down as King of Asgard, bestowing the title of All-Father upon Thor. | Solicit = THE WORLD'S SHATTERING CONCLUSION OF WAR OF THE REALMS! The tides begin to turn as unexpected allies appear in a twist that will shake the heavens! Malekith’s allies are faltering at last before the might of all Earth’s heroes, but the Dark Elf King has one final trick — and it’s got a VENOMOUS bite! Out of options, the God of Thunder makes a sacrifice that will leave him forever changed. But will it be enough? And what heroes may fall in his wake? Midgard’s fate is sealed as Jason Aaron’s years-long saga comes to its epic conclusion! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included